Beautiful Word
by Kisa The Author
Summary: another story of Same Name Same Love/ Kuroko Tetsuya x Shirou Tetsuya (OC)/ Disaat kata-kata indah itu dapat membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya
1. Chapter 1

**Hai haii, minna! Ketemu lagi dengan Kisa desu! Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan fict Same Confession Same Love? Agak kecepatan ya? Maaf, soalnya aku juga baru saja selesai ujian. Untuk fict kali ini aku janji deh ngga bakal koler. Karena habis ujian jadi mungkin banyak waktu untuk melanjutkannya. So, ikuti terus ya karyaku! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beautiful Word**

**Kuroko Tetsuya x Shirou Tetsuya (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: typo(s), OOC, OC, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Januari 20xx

Awal tahun yang cukup dingin. Surai biru muda bergoyang tersentil angin manja. Pemuda tersebut tengah menunggu seseorang di samping lapangan basket jalanan. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya dan menghela nafas. Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki berderap mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh menangkap sosok tinggi pemuda lain yang bersurai merah gelap dan alis bercabang.

"Kuroko!"seru pemuda itu. Kuroko pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Lama sekali, Kagami-kun,"ucapnya datar.

"Sori, aku ada masalah sebentar dengan Alex. Dia benar-benar berisik saat mau berangkat ke bandara,"ujar Kagami kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kuroko hanya menyahut dengan 'oh' saja dan mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita ke Majiba? Dingin banget di sini,"tawar Kagami.

"Baiklah,"

Keduanya berangkat menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji yang bernama Maji Burger atau disingkat Majiba. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka pun duduk di meja dekat jendela. Terlihat orang-orang berpakaian tebal berjalan lalu-lalang dengan cepat untuk mencari tempat untuk menghangatkan diri. Sambil menyesap vanilla shake kesukaannya, Kuroko menatap datar luar jendela.

"Oi, Kuroko,"panggil Kagami.

"Hm?"

"Kemarin kamu bertemu dengan Akashi lagi kah?"tanya Kagami.

"Iya, aku bertemu dengannya,"

"Terus ngapain aja?"

"Kepo banget sih kamu,"sahut Kuroko sambil menyesap kembali minumannya.

Reflek Kagami langsung mendengus kesal sambil memberi tatapan kesal dengan muka kayak aspal (maaf yaa).

"Haha, maaf, maaf, kemarin dia hanya meminta untuk ditemani jalan-jalan di sekitaran Tokyo. Katanya sih kangen,"ujar Kuroko.

"Kangen sama kamu atau kangen sama Tokyo-nya?"ejek Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, aku ngga maho tahu,"sahut Kuroko kini kesal.

Kagami pun tertawa renyah melihat temannya digoda seperti itu. "Maaf, maaf, aku bercanda saja kok,"ujar Kagami.

"Hati-hati nanti keselek loh kalau kamu seperti itu makannya,"ucap Kuroko kembali menyesap vanillashakenya.

"Keselek gimana maksud-muh-...uhuk! Uhuk!"ucap Kagami tersedak.

"Baru saja dibilangi. Kamu ini benar-benar, Bakagami,"ujar Kuroko sambil mengambil tisu di sebelahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kagami yang terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak burger miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kagami kembali tenang dan menikmati burgernya seperti biasa. Kuroko kembali menatap pemandangan luar jendela yang kini sudah berembun karena panas ruangan membuat jendela menjadi hangat dan membuat salju yang berada diluar meleleh beberapa butir menjadi uap air.

"Oh ya, Kagami-kun. Nanti bisa ke toko buku sebentar tidak? Aku ingin membeli novel yang baru saja diterbitkan oleh pengarang favoritku,"tanya Kuroko.

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan kelamaan loh ya. Jangan sampai aku pulang ternyata kau masih disana gara-gara kukira kamu sudah ninggalin aku duluan,"

"Kan karena pake _missdirection_, makanya ngga kelihatan,"sahut Kuroko datar.

"Ya siapa suruh kamu ngga kelihatan?!"

"Ngga ada yang nyuruh,"jawab Kuroko sedatar aspal. Oke, ini menyebalkan dan Kagami pun menjerit seperti orang kerasukan.

"Aaaah! Sudahlah pusing aku kalau diajak berdebat sama kamu!"

"Aku ngga ada nyuruh berdebat kok. Kagami-kun aja yang teriak sendiri,"

"Salah siapa coba?!"

"Salahmu sendiri,"

"Kurokoooo...!"

"Itu sih deritamu yah,"ucap Kuroko makin memanasi suasana.

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut hingga membuat satu restoran tertuju pada mereka –terutama Kagami- sedangkan Kuroko menyesap vanillashakenya dengan tenang. Namun, dalam hatinya ia sangat senang bisa medapatkan suasana ramai saat berbincang seperti dia saat ini. Bukan hanya ramai, ia juga merasakan betapa hangatnya hatinya disaat-saat bersama temannya yang selalu menyemangatinya seperti ini. Yah, meskipun bukan dalam artian sahabat sebenarnya karena persahabatan antara sesama laki-laki dengan sesama perempuan itu berbeda, terutama cara komunikasinya. Meski terlihat bahwa keduanya sering berdebat, namun itulah cara mereka mengkomunikasikan isi hatinya. Karena kalau cara komunikasinya sama seperti perempuan nanti dikiranya homo lagi.

Saat di toko buku.

"Kuroko, aku akan ke bagian majalah basket ya. Nanti kutunggu di dekat kasir dan jangan pakai missdirectionmu lagi loh,"ujar Kagami sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Baik, Kagami-kun,"sahut Kuroko.

Kemudian, keduanya pun berpencar ke bagian buku masing-masing. Kagami berada di deretan majalah sedangkan Kuroko berada di deretan novel remaja. Di rak buku novel tersebut berderet sejumlah besar buku-buku novel beraneka cover dan judul. Matanya dengan jeli membaca cepat judul demi judul buku-buku dengan tebal hingga seratus halaman itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan yang ia ingin dan Kuroko segera mengambilnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan lain yang juga hendak mengambil buku tersebut, bahkan tangan orang tersebut lebih cepat dari dirinya. Hingga akhirnya kedua tangan mereka bertemu dengan tangan Kuroko berada di atas tangan orang tersebut.

"Ah,"ucapnya bersamaan dengan orang tersebut.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah orang tersebut dan matanya terbelalak saat mata mereka bertemu. Orang yang lebih dulu memegang buku yang sama adalah seorang gadis yang tingginya hingga pundaknya, berparas manis dengan keduanya yang berwarna biru langit sepertinya, rambutnya berwarna krim cerah lembut dan panjang bergelombang hingga pinggulnya diikat ekor kuda menggunakan pita biru muda.

Lama saling bertatapan gadis itu langsung merona merah dan langsung melepaskan tangannya panik. "Ma-ma-maafkan aku! Aku seenaknya saja mengambil. Ka-ka-ka-kalau kamu mau...kamu boleh ambil kok. Hu-huwaaa! Bukunya jatuh!"jerit gadis itu panik lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil buku tersebut.

Kuroko yang baru sadar dari lamunannya juga ikut mengambil buku tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi kedua tangan mereka bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko yang kini menggenggam tangan pucat gadis itu. Mereka kembali bertatapan lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Indah.."

"Eh?"

"Indahnya mata itu.."ucap gadis itu menatap Kuroko tepat di matanya. Kata-katanya membuat Kuroko tak sadar bahwa ia juga merona karenanya.

Menyadari bahwa yang diajak bicara juga merona, gadis itu kembali merona."Ma-maafkan aku, ano...itu...aku bukannya bermaksud bilang begitu. Umm...maafkan aku!"ujar gadis itu panik setengah mati.

Entah kenapa bila Kuroko yang melihatnya gadis itu sungguh manis di matanya. Dan tingkahnya yang kaku itu mengingatkannya pada salah satu pemain Touo yang sering meminta maaf pada para kakak kelasnya hingga membuat mereka agak kerepotan menghadapinya. Kuroko tersenyum, lalu ia meraih tangan kanan gadis itu dan menggenggamkannya pada buku novel yang mereka pegang bersama.

"Tak apa, kamu boleh memilikinya. Lagipula gadis sepertimu pantas membacanya karena isinya cocok untukmu,"ucap Kuroko lembut pada gadis itu hingga membuatnya merona.

"A-a-a-ano, apa tidak apa-apa?"tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu dan tetap dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Um...tak apa,"jawab Kuroko mengangguk pelan seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan gadis itu.

"Te-te-te-terima kasih banyak!"ujar gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"A-ano...sudahlah tidak usah terlalu berlebihan. Ayo berdiri,"ucap Kuroko bangkit dari jongkoknya dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Dengan kaku gadis itu berdiri dibantu oleh Kuroko dan kepala tertunduk. "Nah, sudah ya."ucap Kuroko mulai melangkah menjauhinya.

"A-ano!"

"Hm?"

"Ano...namaku Shirou Tetsuya. Terima kasih ya...ummm, namamu?"tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, sama-sama Shirou-san,"jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Eh? Na-nama kita sama, ya...umm, terima kasih, Kuroko-kun!"ujar gadis itu kini tersenyum lebar padanya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkannya setelah membungkuk hormat.

Sesaat sebelum gadis itu pergi, Kuroko menatap gadis itu berjalan ke arah temannya. Ia memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan baju seragam perempuan di sekolahnya. Bisa dibilang bahwa gadis itu berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda dengannya. Seragam yang ia pakai berjas coklat muda dengan rok selutut bermotif kota-kotak berwarna merah dan hitam. Rasa penasaran akan gadis itu pun muncul dibenak Kuroko untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dari mana asalnya, dimana sekolahnya, dan dimana ia tinggal, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlintas di otaknya untuk yang pertama kalinya pula. Dalam seumur hidup ia tak pernah berpikir tentang wanita sebelumnya.

Ia bahkan masih sempat bertemu pandang dengan gadis bernama Shirou Tetsuya itu dari tempat rak buku novel dengan Shirou yang berada di kasir. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan mencoba menatap Kuroko kembali untuk memastikan apakah benar ia sedang di lihat oleh Kuroko atau tidak. Saat mendapat respon dengan Kuroko tersenyum gadis itu pun tersentak dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak keras memompa darah. Kemudian temannya menepuk pundaknya dan menyadarkan dirinya. Dengan panik ia segera membayar bukunya dan lagi-lagi ia membungkuk meminta maaf karena malu. Kemudian, ia dan temannya pun pergi meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menuju kasir tempat dimana Kagami menunggunya.

"Yo,"

"Ha'i, Kagami-kun,"

"Udahan? Mana belanjaanmu?"tanya Kagami.

"Sudah dibeli orang,"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Buku yang kucari sudah yang terakhir, tapi ada gadis yang juga ingin membelinya. Jadi aku mengalah,"jelas Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba Kagami memasang wajah menyengir yang mencurigakan. "Apa?"tanya Kuroko. "Cie, yang mengalah untuk perempuan, ciee..."goda Kagami.

Alhasil, Kagami dihadiahi ignite pass oleh Kuroko dan dengan santainya Kuroko meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

**To be continued (dengan tidak elitnya)...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minnacchi! (berisik woy!) bagaimana menurut kalian dengan fict chapter satu sebelumnya? Rada absurd gimanaaa gitu? Tapi ya ngga apa-apalah, namanya baru chapter satu ko ya ^_^**

**Oh yaa, ucapan terima kasih kepada reviewer Leaf and Flower, sherrysakura99, dan Indrikyu88 yang sudah berkenan memberi pujian dan dukungannya untuk aku agar bisa melanjutkan fanfict ini lagi. Makasih yaa :D**

**Oke, langsung aja kita cabut ke teeekaape!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: typo(s), OC, OOC, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shirou's POV**

"huuf!"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dari mulut ke tanganku untuk menghangatkan diri. Ini sudah awal bulan Januari, tapi suhu tetap rendah dan udara disekitar masih dingin. Aku disini menunggu Hanji untuk membeli buku novel bersama. Beruntunglah surai krim milikku panjang dan tebal sehingga membuatku sedikit hangat dibalik jas berwarna cokelat yang kukenakan sekarang.

Duuh, Hanji sekarang dimana siiih?

"Shirou-chaaan!"seru seseorang berlari ke arahku.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan menoleh ke sosok gadis yang lebih tinggi dariku dan memiliki surai berwarna ungu gelap dan berkacamata ke arahku. Dan gadis itu pun langusng melompat dan memelukku erat hingga aku nyaris tak bernafas.

"Kyaaa! Sudah lama menunggu ya sayaaang? Aiiih, hangatnya kamu iniii"seru Hanji makin mempererat pelukannya padaku.

"Hanji-saaan, aku ngga bisa bernafas niih. Lepasin dooong!"jeritku dalam pelukannya.

"Aiih, ngga mauuu. Soalnya Shirou-chan manis banget sih hari iniiii,"ujarnya makin menjadi.

Terlihat orang-orang sekelilingku melihat kami dengan pandangan aneh, bahkan ada yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah Hanji yang over memelukku seperti anak kecil yang tengah memeluk boneka beruang besar di kamarnya.

"Hanji-saaan, dilihat orang-orang tuuh. Apa ngga maluuu? Aku ngga bisa bernafas naah, tolooong,"rengekku sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hanji.

"A-Aaaaah! Sori sori!"ujar Hanji akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

Hufft! Akhirnya bisa bernafas juga.\

"Nah, ayo kita ke toko buku yang kamu maksud!"ajak Hanji seraya menarii tanganku.

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan anggukkan dan kami segera berjalan menuju toko buku yang kutuju.

"Hanji-san,"panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Aku mau ke bagian buku-buku novel dulu ya. Aku mau lihat buku baru dari penulis favoritku,"ucapku.

"Oooh, oke-oke. Kutunggu disini aja ya,"

"Un,"sahutku mengangguk pelan.

Aku pun segera beranjak menuju bagian buku-buku novel. Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil membaca judul-judul buku dari setiap deretan novel. Aku gelisah selama membaca judul-judul tersebut, apa bukunya sudah habis ya? Kuharap tidak, karena aku sudah pernah melihat wajah cover novel tersebut di internet kemarin.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat novel yang berwarna biru gelap berada di deretan sekitar lima meter dari tempat aku berdiri. Jangan-jangan…itu novelnya? Aku pun segera berlari menuju buku tersebut. Aku yakin pasti itu buku yang sudah muncul di internet itu!

Sampai akhirnya…

GREP!

"Ah,"

Tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tanganku diatas novel yang juga kupegang dan parahnya lagi saat aku menoleh kepada pemilik tangan tersebut adalah….seorang laki-laki!

Bohong! Padahal aku sudah berlari secepat itu dan tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda ini? Pemuda ini bersurai biru langit dan kedua iris matanya pun juga senada dengan rambutnya. Dan lagi tangannya lebih besar dariku membuatku merasa….panas seketika.

Kami bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku tersadar dan segera menarik tangaku darinya. "Ma-ma-maafkan aku! Aku seenaknya saja mengambil. Ka-ka-ka-kalau kamu mau..kamu boleh ambil kok. Hu-huwaaa! Bukunya jatuh!"jeritku panik lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil buku itu.

Saat aku sudah mengambil buku itu pun, pemuda surai biru muda itu ikut berjongkok dan berniat untuk mengambil buku yang kupegang. Namun yang terjadi malah tangannya kembali menggenggam tanganku. Dan sekali lagi kami kembali bertatapan satu sama lain. Aku ,menatap dalam wajah pemuda yang berada di hadapanku ini. Matanya biru langit begitu teduh dan tersirat kelembutan di dalamnya. Aku menyukai matanya itu.

"Indah.."

"Eh?"

"Indahnya mata itu.."gumamku terlena dalam ilusi matanya.

Menyadari bahwa kata-kataku terucap dengan jelas pemuda itu pun langsung merona wajahnya. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Sial, aku keceplosan lagi. Aku pun kembali merona. "Ma-maafkan aku, ano…itu…aku bukannya bermaksud bilang begitu. Umm…maafkan aku!"ujarku panik setengah mati sambil menunduk.

Pemuda di depanku pasti akan menganggapku aneh kalau aku seperti ini. Adduh, kenapa bisa keceplosan siiih?

Namun, pemuda itu malah meraih tangan kananku yang bebas dan menggenggamkannya pada buku novel yang aku pegang sekarang.

"Tak apa, kamu boleh memilikinya. Lagipula gadis sepertimu pantas membacanya karena isinya cocok untukmu,"ucapnya lembut padaku.

Aku dengan ragu mengangkat wajahku dan mencoba menatap wajahnya. Ahh, tersenyata ia juga bisa tersenyum. Spontan aku pun kembali merona dibuatnya dengan senyuman –mautnya- itu.

"A-a-a-ano, apa tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku dengan wajah memerahku.

"Um, tak apa,"jawab pemuda itu mengangguk pelan seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tanganku.

"Te-te-te-teima kasih banyak!"ujarku sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"An-ano…sudahlah tidak usah tterlalu berlebihan. Ayo berdiri,"ucap pemuda itu sambil membantuku berdiri dari jongkok.

Aku pun berdiri dengan kaku saat dibantu oleh pemuda ini. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu pemuda sebaik dia. Benar-benar kejadian langka dalam seumur hidupku!

"Nah, sudah ya,"ucap pemuda itu mulai meninggalkanku.

"A-ano!"seruku.

"Hm?"

"Ano…namaku Shirou Tetsuya. Terima kasih ya..umm, namamu?"tanyaku dengan wajah merona hebat dan jantungku berdebar kencang. Kenapa pula aku harus memanggilnya lagi dan menanyakan namanya? Aku benar-benar ceroboh.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, sama-sama Shirou-san,"jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Eh? Yang benar saja? Namanya sama denganku. "Eh? Na-nama kita sama, ya…umm, terima kasih, Kuroko-kun!"ujarku lagi sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Setelahnya aku pun pergi meninggalkannya menuju kasir.

Aku melihat dari seragam sekolahnya sepertinya dia berbeda denganku. Ia memakai seragam gakuran standar warna hitam dengan garis biru ditengah tepat dibagian resleting bajunya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat seragam tersebut, tapi aku lupa ia berasal dari sekolah mana. Aku penasaran dengan pemuda yang berwajah datar namun mempunyai raut wajah yang indah bila ia tersenyum, mungkin ia tipikal penyayang bila bersama perempuan.

"Shirou-chaan!"seru Hanji di dekat meja kasir.

Aku pun melambaikan tanganku membalas seruan Hanji. "Sudah dapat bukunya?"tanyanya.

"Sudah, ini,"jawabku sambil menunjukkan buku tersebut.

Hanji pun mengangguk dan aku segera memberikan buku tersebut kepada penjaga kasir agar diperiksa dan dihitung harga belinya. Dengan penasaran aku pun menoleh ke arah pemuda yang masih berada di deretan buku novel tempat kami bertemu. Dan parahnya, ia melihat ke arahku!

Jantungku langsung melompat (meski bukan sungguhan) dan senam begitu saja (haduh, bahasanya). Aku pun langsung menundukkan kepalaku, berharap itu tadi hanya ge er semata.

"Nona, sadarlah!"ujar si penjaga kasir menyadarkanku.

"Heh?! A-a-a-ano…maaf, maaf. I-ini uangnya!"ujarku panik sambil merogoh beberapa lembar uang pada penjaga kasir.

"Ahaha, tak apa. Ini kembaliannya dan silahkan datang lagi,"ucap penjaga kasir tersebut seraya tertawa ringan.

Duh, malunya aku. Sampai nyaris lupa membayar lagi.

"Shirou-chan, kamu kenapa sih kok melamun terus?"tanya Hanji sambil mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Aku menggeleng keras. Hanji pun menghela nafas karena melihat tingkah anehku ini. Tidak peduli dengan sikapku, kami pun berjalan keluar toko bersama.

"Oh ya, mau ke café itu ngga? Katanya ada diskon loh,"ucap Hanji sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah café yang letaknya tak jauh dari toko buku yang baru saja kami masuki.

"Boleh, kamu yang traktir ya?"

"Iiih, keenakan banget sih kamu. Ya udah deh, aku traktir!"ujarnya sambil merangkulku gemas.

"Ehehe~, makasih ya!"sahutku dengan penuh kemenangan.

**To be continued…**

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sore hari yang tenang, di dalam sebuah lapangan basket indoor terdengar sebuah decitan langkah kaki dan dentuman bola basket yang terpantul keras sambil dibawa lari oleh seorang pemuda berambut biru langit bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kemudian bola tersebut di lemparkannya ke arah ring basket. Namun sayangnya, bola tersebut terpantul keluar ring.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda lain melompat dan melakukan _dunk_ hingga bola tersebut masuk ke dalam ring basket. Pemuda bernama Kagami itu bergelantungan di ring basket untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia turun di hadapan Kuroko.

"Yo, belum pulang?"tanya Kagami.

"Belum,"

"Memang mau sampai kapan kamu di sini? Udah mau malam loh,"

"Kan masih jam lima,"balas Kuroko.

"Aaah, mau jam lima atau jam empat pun juga mau malam juga kalo? Ingat-ingat dong, ini kan masih awal Januari, kalau malam hari itu cepet tahu!"ujar Kagami sambil melemparkan bola basket yang jatuh di bawah ring kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko dengan sigap menangkapnya dan memantulkannya beberapa kali.

"Hei,"

"Apa?"sahut Kuroko.

"Kemarin kamu kenapa kok sampai ngga jadi beli novel? Katanya itu tinggal satu, kenapa ngga langsung kamu ambil?"tanya Kagami.

"Kan sudah kukasih tahu kalau aku mengalah pada seorang gadis yang kebetulan juga mengincar buku tersebut,"jawab Kuroko datar sambil berjalan menuju bangku di tepi lapangan.

Ia mengambil botol minumnya dan meminum air sebanyak mungkin. "Memangnya perlu mengalah ya untuk merelakan buku tersebut pada seorang gadis begitu saja?"tanya Kagami.

"Kagami-kun ini ngga pernah berinteraksi sama perempuan atau memang selama kamu di Amerika kamu memang diajari seperti itu?"balas Kuroko agak mengejek.

"Huh, tau aja yang pernah dekat sama cewek berambut pink yang sama kamu itu, makanya bisa menasihati aku yang ngga pernah dekat sama cewek, ya kaan?" ledek Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, kalau kamu ngga pernah mengalah sama perempuan seumur hidup bakal jomblo loh,"

JLEEB

Oke, kata-kata 'jomblo' itu sangat menancap tepat di dada Kagami. Padahal dada Kagami yang sangat sixpacks sekali pun ternyata masih bisa ditembus oleh kata-kata yang menyakitkan tersebut. Alhasil, Kagami pun langsung menundukkan kepala sambil dikelilingi aura mendung.

"Jomblo…"gumamnya lirih.

"Hm?"

"Aku memang jomblo yaa…"gumamnya tambah suram.

Kuroko yang melihatnya langsung menghela nafas dan menepuk punggung _ace _Seirin terssebut. "Seenggaknya kamu ngga ngenes, bro"ucap Kuroko. Dari mana pula anak itu mendapatkan kata-kata gaul barusan?

(Kuroko: kan kamu yang ngetik)

(Kisa: eh iya dih. Hehe~)

"Beneran?"tanya Kagami menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Bener.."balas Kuroko.

"Serius?"

"Ho'oh"

"Demi apa?"

"Demi burger yang di perutmu sana. Puas?"balas Kuroko lalu menepuk punggung Kagami keras-keras karena kesal dengan ke-OOC-an Kagami yang amat _ngga banget deh ya._

"Adududuh!"ringis Kagami sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang bermotif telapak tangan bekas pukulan Kuroko.

"Udah deh, ayo pulang,"ucap Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang ganti baju

"Err…iya dah, tapi sakit eh,"erang Kagami berjalan agak membungkuk masih mengusap-usap punggungnya seperti kakek-kakek encok.

"Kalau sekali aja masih sakit, mungkin dua atau tiga kali ngga sakit. Sekalian aja kali ya, mau?"tawar Kuroko.

"En-enggak deh. Makasih,"jawab Kagami merinding disko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shirou-chaan, masih lama kaah?"seru Hanji dari luar kelas.

"Sabaar, nanggung nih ceritanyaa!"balas Shirou dari dalam kelas masih mengetik di notebook biru muda miliknya.

"Mou~ ini udah mau malam meski udah jam lima. Bahaya loh kalau malam-malam disini,"erang Hanji bergelantungan di pintu –umpamanya-.

Shirou pun menoleh keluar jendela dan melihat bahwa langit makin gelap menandakan malam akan tiba. Sedangkan di layar notebooknya terpampang berderet-deret huruf-huruf yang terpadu menjadi kalimat-kalimat indah yang membentuk sebuah paragraf berisikan serangkaian peristiwa yang terangkum menjadi satu. Dan juga dibawah-bawahnya lagi terdapat paragraf lain yang berisi lanjutan paragraf sebelumnya dan terdapat beberapa dialog antar tokoh yang menggambarkan isi dari peristiwa yang diceritakan di dalamnya. Peristiwa yang dirangkain oleh Shirou pun belum selesai sampai situ saja. Di dalam kepalanya masih banyak rangkaian peristiwa yang harus ia tuliskan di atas keyboard dari notebooknya itu.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu dengan berat hati ia menutup notebooknya tersebut dan membuatnya menjadi mode _stand by_. Ia masukkan benda mirip buku tersebut ke dalam tas laptop bergambar Doraemon tersebut dan melangkah keluar kelas bersama Hanji.

"Eh, eh, Shirou-chan. Kemarin katanya pas kamu mau mengambil novel yang kamu beli sempat ada cowok yang juga mau mengambilnya ya?"tanya Hanji tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Umm…iya, kenapa?"jawab Shirou.

"Seperti apa orangnya? Ganteng tidak?"

"Umm….dia cukup tampan sih, rambutnya berwarna biru langit dan kulitnya putih. Dan juga tinggi sekitar seratus enam puluh sentimeter lebih. Dia baik sekali mau mengalah untuk novel itu dan memberikannya padaku,"jelas Shirou sambil bersemu merah wajahnya.

"Cieee, wajahnya merah tuh. Seneng banget ya sama tuh cowok?"goda Hanji sambil mencolek pipi Shirou.

"Hanji-san! Jangan menggodaku ah, aku malu tahu!"ujar Shirou kesal dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Suit! Suiiit!"

"Hanji-san! Aah, jahat ah. Kutinggal nih!"geram Shirou seraya melangkah lebih lebar dan mendahului Hanji.

"Aiiiiii! Iya iya iya! Aduuuh jangan ngambek dong!"ujar Hanji menyusul Shirou dan menarik tangannya sambil mewek. Hadeh, alay deh.

Shirou pun menggembungkan pipinya dengan gemas masih ngambek dan tentunya membuat Hanji tambah gemas melihat sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Iya deeh, maaf, maaf. Eh, eh, kita ke Majiba yuk! Kutraktir deeh, jadi maafin yaa!"ujar Hanji sambil memohon.

Shirou berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk setuju. "Oke deh kumaafin. Tapi nanti traktir beneran ya!"

"Oke deh!" sahut Hanji.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, mau pilih apa kamu?"tanya Hanji.

"Umm, strawberry shake dan kentang goreng aja,"jawab Shirou sambil menunjuk salah satu menu yang terpampang di layar LCD di atas mereka.

"Ngga makan burger kah atau nasi? Kamu kurus banget loh kalo cuma makan itu,"balas Hanji.

"Ngga apa-apa, soalnya strawberry shakenya yang bikin kenyang sih sama kentang gorengnya juga, hehe~"ucap Shirou sambil menyengir kuda.

Hanji menghela nafas lalu memesan makanan mereka. Setelah mendapat pesanan, mereka pun mencari tempat duduk. Suasana dalam restoran cepat saji itu ramai sekali. Banyak orang yang datang ke sini untuk makan dan minum minuman hangat.

"Duh, kok penuh banget ya? Shirou-chan, kalau mau gabung dengan orang lain mau ngga?" tawar Hanji.

"Umm, iya deh. Ngga apa-apa"jawab Shirou sambil mengangguk pelan.

Mereka pun berjalan pelan mengelilingi dalam restoran sambil melihat apakah ada tempat duduk yang kosong atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya Hanji melihat tempat duduk untuk empat orang di duduki oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap sedang memakan burger yang jumlahnya banyak sekali.

"Sama cowok itu kamu mau ngga?"tanya Hanji sambil berbisik.

"Boleh deh, asalkan bisa duduk saja. Aku sudah pegal bawa tas dan laptop,"jawab Shirou sambil meringis pelan.

"Uhm…baiklah,"

Mereka pun berjalan mendekati pemuda besar tersebut dan Hanji memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Um, permisi. Kamu sendirian di sini?"tanya Hanji.

"Maaf, aku berdua sama temanku,"jawab pemuda rambut merah gelap tersebut.

"Eh? Memang yang satunya mana?"

"Di sini,"jawab sebuah suara.

Hanji pun terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa ada pemuda berambut biru langit duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda besar tersebut. Rasa takut pun menyelimuti Hanji seketika hingga membuat bulu kuduknya naik.

"Hanji-san, ada apa?"tanya Shirou yang berada di belakang Hanji.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa…"jawab Hanji sambil bergetar.

"Ada apa sih? Kok kamu aneh banget? Memangnya kenapa-?"

Shirou pun mendorong Hanji agar bisa melihat orang yang duduk di meja tersebut. Lalu ia melihat ke arah pemuda berambut biru langit yang sedang menyesap minumannya dengan wajah datar. Tiba-tiba mereka bertemu pandang saat itu juga. Hanji dan pemuda besar dengan alis bercabang itu langsung bingung melihat mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Shiro-"

"Shirou-san/Kuroko-san?"

Panggilan Hanji langsung terpotong saat Kuroko dan Shirou saling memanggil nama mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm, hm~"gumam Hanji senyum-senyum sendiri melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Shirou menyesap strawberry shakenya dengan tatapan kaku dan wajah yang merona, sedangkan Kuroko yang di sebelahnya memasang wajah triplek yang tidak biasanya. Mukanya pucat.

Kagami yang berada di sebelah Hanji memandang heran pasangan yang ada di depannya ini. Entah kenapa auranya seperti orang mau ikut acara perjodohan saja.

"Ano…"Kagami membuka pembicaraan.

Semuanya pun menoleh ke arahnya dan membuat Kagami merinding saat itu juga.

"Kalian kenapa bisa saling kenal?"tanya Kagami langsung ke topik.

Dan seketika kedua wajah di depannya pun memucat seketika.

_**Mati aku ketahuan kenal sama dia. Mau pasang wajah dimana di hadapan temanku ini? **_

Batin Kuroko dan Shirou suram.

Hanji pun berdeham dan membuat semuanya teralih ke arahnya.

"Mungkin ini yang dikatakan takdir kali ya hingga keduanya bisa bertemu di sini, apalagi duduk berdua seperti pasangan manis. Aduuh, indahnya dunia iniii,"ujar Hanji berbuinga-bunga.

Shirou yang kesal pun menginjak kaki Hanji hingga ia menjerit tertahan. "Hanji-san…"ucap Shirou dengan nada menyeramkan pertanda sebuah ancaman bagi Hanji.

"Aiii! Iya-iya aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Tolong tenang sebentar ya, Shirou-chan,"ujar Hanji kalang kabut.

Ia pun berdeham kembali dan mewaraskan diri dahulu.

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Intinya…"Hanji merubah tatapannya menjadi serius dan intens menatap Shirou dan Kuroko.

"Kalian berdua pernah bertemu dan berpapasan saat ingin membeli novel yang sama, bukan?"tebaknya.

'_Mati aku,_' batin Shirou.

Dengan terpaksa Shirou pun mengangguk membenarkan tebakan Hanji sambil menahan malu. Kuroko pun juga menyetujui dengan wajah datarnya yang bikin _eneg _ Kagami.

"Ooh, jadi begitu ya. Yang Kuroko bilang mengalah pada gadis itu sama kamu maksudnya?"tanya Kagami pada Shirou.

"I-iya.."sahut Shirou.

"Oke! Saatnya aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Hanji dan yang ini Shirou Tetsuya. Salam kenal!"ujar Hanji ceria.

"Ya, salam kenal. Aku Kagami Taiga, panggil saja Kagami,"balas Kagami sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal,"ucap Kuroko juga tersenyum lembut.

"Hee…Kuroko-kun dan Shirou-chan kembaran ya namanya. Kalau kalian menikah dua-duanya dipanggil Tetsuya semua dong?"ujar Hanji membuat Shirou merona seketika.

"Hanji-san!"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, sedangkan Shirou kesal dengan Hanji yang selalu menggodanya membuat ia malu setengah mati. Ia pun kembali menyesap strawberry shake miliknya dan memakan kentang gorengnya dengan kalap.

Kuroko yang melihat tingkah Shirou hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menikmati vanilla shakenya.

"Oh, berhubung kita di sini mau tanya. Kuroko-kun dan Kagami-kun ini sekolah dimana ya?"tanya Hanji.

"Kami dari Seirin,"jawab Kagami.

"Serius? Kalian yang pernah main basket melawan Kaijou dan menang kalo?"

"Benar, kami yang mengalahkannya,"ujar Kagami bangga.

"Heeeh, Kagami-kun hebat juga berarti. Jujur, rumor soal kalian merebak sampai sekolah kami loh. Ya kan, Shioru-chan?"

"Eh? Iya kah?"

"Aduuh, kamu ngga pernah dengar kah? Kebanyakan ngetik sih makanya ngga denger kabar berita mereka,"ujar Hanji sambil menghela nafas.

" Memangnya ada kabar apa?"

"Itu loh yang Seirin menang melawan Kaijou dalam latihan tanding. Bahkan di Interhigh pun sekolah kita keluar dari kualifikasi melawan mereka,"jelas Hanji.

"Oooh.."

"Memang kalian dari sekolah mana?"tanya Kagami.

"Kami dari SMA Fujita dan sekolah kami kalah melawan kalian,"

"Oh, aku ingat. Ada salah seorang yang kukenal dari sekolah kalian. Dia Makoto Tachibana, si point guard dari Fujita. Dia hebat sekali dalam bermain,"ucap Kuroko menambahkan.

"Ah, kalau Makoto sih memang jagonya basket di sekolah. Eh, Kuroko-kun sendiri main juga tidak?"tanya Hanji.

"Iya, aku juga ikut main,"sahut Kuroko.

"Tapi sayang ngga dapat posisi,"ledek Kagami.

Kuroko pun menginjak kaki Kagami kali ini. "Wuadoooh!"jerit Kagami.

Shirou dan Hanji langsung bingung dibuatnya.

"Memang benar kalo?'ujar Kagami.

"Iya kah?"sahut Shirou menatap Kuroko.

"Memang benar, tapi selama aku tidak mendapat posisi, aku biasa mengisi posisi _small forward _ dalam basket. Tapi aku tidak dianggap mendapat posisi itu karena kemampuanku tidak cocok untuk posisi itu. Jadi aku seperti pemain tambahan saja selama permainan,"jelas Kuroko.

"Oooh, begitu ya. Tapi itu sudah hebat sekali loh, meski tak dapat posisi yang cocok tapi tetap bermain di lapangan itu luar biasa, Kuroko-kun,"puji Shirou.

Kuroko langsung terpana dengan kata-kata Shirou, ia pun tersenyum menanggapi pujiannya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Terus berjuang ya, Kuroko-kun!"ujar Shirou semangat.

Hanji yang melihat mereka berdua mengobrol pun mesem-mesem sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Kagami.

"Apa?"tanya Kuroko dan Shirou serempak.

"Yak, sudah diputuskan. Kita akan mengadakan double date yang pertama dalam sejarah. Hari Minggu jam delapan pagi kita berkumpul di taman ria ya!"ujar Hanji langsung _to the point _

"HAAAA?!"

**To be continued….**


End file.
